


[岩及]甜、美、與果實

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 他覺得可惜。認同及川的才華與努力，認為他應該摘到更好的果實。他覺得青城根本配不上及川，但他不知道，如果沒有青城、沒有岩泉這名主攻手，就成就不了現在的及川。





	[岩及]甜、美、與果實

「這分微不足道的自尊，你給我好好記住了。」  
他還記得及川在自己要對方多後悔些時，對方所露出的狠戾。  
他不明白青城有多好，雖然他隱約察覺到絆住及川的大約是岩泉，仍然不明白那個無論身高、無論擊球點都比他低的主攻手有什麼好。  
明明及川的才華與努力應該能摘到更好的果實，可他卻選擇了配不上他的青城，讓他總與勝利擦肩而過。  
他認同他，他的思維卻不被認同。他認為這沒什麼好堅持的。自尊心？這種東西在勝負的世界中沒有立足之地。它可以鞭策人使之更強，卻無法扭轉先天的侷限。拋下這樣對立的自尊，倚仗一個能夠讓你有絕對自信的隊伍，營造一個更堅定的自尊不是更好嗎？  
直到他在三年級的最後被烏野打敗，他才明白及川擁有的不只是自尊，還有不甘。  
不甘於自己的能力。他希望整個隊伍發揮的不是百分之百、而是百分之一百二十的實力，而因為他的後輩已經幾乎可說是做到了，他才會如此不甘。  
相對地，牛島也因為自己的不甘，在大學加入了校隊、甚而畢業以後成了職業隊員。  
他也終於如願和及川在同個隊伍，即便岩泉的位子已經變成了觀眾而非主攻手。

及川的狀態比他預想得要好，更加犀利的發球和精準的傳球；但是偶爾、在及川沒來由地焦躁之時，他發現他總會傳出在場沒人打得了、卻堅定無比的球。  
幾次的偶爾之後，他發現那個球路需要極度的默契才配合得上；又再幾次之後，他才注意到並非沒來由：狀況不對勁的那幾天回家之時，沒有人來載他。  
他這才漸漸明白對方當初高中不進白鳥澤的原因，除了那微不足道的自尊、對自己的實力極限的明白，還有突破它的關鍵所在。  
如果沒有與岩泉的羈絆與信任，他就無法在與烏野對戰的最後、傳出那證明了他的才能與努力的球。

「排球是六人強則強。」這句被及川當作聖經一般被默念出來時，他只覺得這對二傳手來說是天經地義，沒想到後來才知道是來自岩泉的話語。  
一旦酒醉就被掛在嘴邊，那他得到了全世界一般的日子。  
事實上還沒，但最後、組成他的世界最大的那一塊拼圖已然成為了他的寶物。  
逃出自作的繭，變得無敵、變得強大，全都是在岩泉那一撞之後才化為現實。  
如果沒有岩泉在他背後支撐著隨時可能倒塌的心，眼前的這個及川可能早已瓦解殆盡。

「小岩！剛剛那球看到了嗎？看到了吧！因為小岩來看比賽才會有這麼棒的發球喔~」  
「吵死了，垃圾川。」  
「好過分！」  
任何人看了都會羨慕吧，在及川戴著甜美笑靨奔向的彼端。

「如果可以，我也想要再一次為小岩托球喔。」


End file.
